Orlais
} |name = Orlais |image = Map of Orlais.jpg |type = Absolute monarchy |location = Southwestern Thedas |capital = Val Royeaux |px = 270px |appearances = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Origins (referenced) Leliana's Song (referenced Dragon Age II (referenced) Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Founded by Emperor Kordillus Drakon, the Orlesian Empire or simply Orlais is currently the biggest and the most powerful nation in Thedas. Val Royeaux is the capital of Orlais, as well as the Chantry's seat of power and home to the Divine. Amongst its previous rulers were Emperor Reville and Emperor Florian. Orlais conquered Ferelden in 8:44 Blessed, but was expelled before the beginning of the Dragon Age by King Maric Theirin. Culture and society Orlais is the most powerful single human nation in Thedas. Under its current ruler, Empress Celene I, Orlais is famed for its culture and extravagance. Celene shares the expansionist dream of Orlais's founder, Kordilius Drakon, that the nation's borders should stretch to the edges of the continent. The capital city is Val Royeaux, which boasts the University of Orlais: a major center of learning that attracts young nobles from all over Thedas with the best education one can buy. The University is a relatively modern institution, whose liberal-minded professors have already clashed with religious conservatives over the content of their classes. This is likely to become a much larger issue in the future. The Summerday holiday is particularly holy in Orlais. This holiday celebrates the beginning of summer and on this day children who come of age wear white tunics and gowns and join a procession to the local chantry. When they reach it, they are taught the responsibilities of being an adult. It is celebrated at the beginning of Molioris. The class divide Orlais is a nation where class and social politics frequently rule the day. As such, the concerns and lives of the various human classes can differ greatly. Among the nobility a penchant for high fashion is common, often copied in other lands such as Nevarra and the Free Marches but always at its most extreme within Orlais. Both men and women wear cosmetics of various kinds, with subtle differences that indicate social standing. In public, they are also prone to wearing very elaborate masks. These are hereditary and identify one's family almost as uniquely as the heraldry on a crest. Servants also wear masks in public that are simpler and not so elaborate as their masters' which indicate the noble household they serve.Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 23 Aristocratic society is vicious and marked by fawning envy to the powerful. Bards often entertain nobles in their courts despite their roles as spies, assassins and saboteurs for their employers (usually other nobles). Nobles welcome such entertainers with full knowledge that any could be a bard; the thrill of outwitting a spy is a notion the Orlesian aristocracy can hardly resist. The lives of Orlesian nobility may give the impression that life is easy and prosperous for all. However, the lives of commoners are often much more difficult, even if all aspire to the lives of the noble class.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, page 60. Many Orlesians are hardly well-to-do and work as freeholders, or else laborers on another's property, often leading to general discontent and simmering resentment. For a class of people with little besides belief in the Chant of Light to uplift their lives, this discontent may cause friction with those seen as having unfair privileges or else upsetting their routine or religious beliefs, such as mages.David Gaider. Dragon Age: Asunder, pages 130-131, 137. Furthermore, Orlesian commoners are at the mercy of the nation's needs in a way that the nobility, and even the Chantry (including the Circle of Magi and Templar Order), are not. During war times, press gangs led by the nobility commonly force Orlesian peasants into military service willingly or no.David Gaider. Dragon Age: Asunder, page 350. This includes those potentially too sickly to fight, or those without homes, lured by the promise of a decent meal. Those who are not conscripted may be left starving by the demands of the army or else taken as slaves by opportunistic bandits.David Gaider. Dragon Age: Asunder, page 279. The lot of elves in Orlais is unique as well, even from the common classes. Servitude, often bearing little difference from outlawed slavery (and at times becoming slavery in truth''Dragon Age: The Calling'' by David Gaider, page 333.), is the existence of many. However, despite the aesthetic appreciation Orlesians have for elves there does not seem to be the hope of social ascendance for them that is a possibility, however small, for humans.According to conversation with Leliana. Indeed, it appears that their place in society is seen as so vastly below other citizens, particularly nobles, that it can even overshadow more traditional relationship controversies.Ladyinsanity tumblr PAX Prime 2013 Day One Rundown; comments by [[Patrick Weekes] regarding Dragon Age: The Masked Empire.]. Politics In Orlais, land is owned exclusively by the aristocracy and titles are granted by the Council of Heralds. Power rests solely in the Emperor or Empress as in many monarchies in Thedas where power descends from the throne, unlike Ferelden whose power derives from the support of freeholders. Many Orlesian nobles belong to its renowned knightly order, the Chevaliers. The martial training of the Chevaliers is legendarily harsh, instilling in the knights a fierce discipline and code of honor that takes precedence over the value of their own lives. The penalty for dishonor is death, something that a Chevalier would welcome if he or she has failed their lord. They are honored by many and are considered amongst the best of all soldiers but they also have unlimited rights when it comes to handling the peasantry; a cause of many conflicts. During the years leading to the Mage-Templar War, many Orlesian nobles began to plot to re-conquer Ferelden. This was against Empress Celene's wishes, who did what she could to hold the peace and bring her nobles under control, but seditious plots were still whispered, increasing tension with many Fereldans. The Grand Game "The game" refers to the perpetual competition for influence and esteem between the Orlesian nobles. Every Orlesian of noble birth is subject to their peers' manipulation, if not as a player, then as a pawn, and the only way out seems to be joining the Chantry (or affiliated organizations, such as the Templar Order and the Circle of Magi). The goals of the game are personal prestige, reputation, and patronage, and its "rules" are as simple as "anything goes". Nobles often employ assassins or, more often, bards to accomplish these goals. Social engineering is also important in this aspect of Orlesian culture, and masks, elaborate dress and social engagements are important tools to further the Game. The lower classes of Orlesian society also attempt to participate in the Game, even though it would be assumed they would view it with contempt. However, despite the Game offering a veneer of genuine social mobility through accumulated wealth and patronage, with the ultimate aim of a title, the chances of this happening are in reality very slim.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, page 60. Though it appears meritocratic, the Grand Game offers most commoners only a faint hope that "is enough to keep the poor preoccupied and the rich in power."Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, page 60. Royalty and nobility Despite Emperor Kordillus Drakon abolishing all noble titles, with the exception of Lord, Lady and Emperor, there remains an established list of aristocratic titles along with appropriate forms of address. The extent of the titles official or ceremonial capacity is unclear.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas - Orlesian titles of nobility Titles are granted by the Orlesian Council of Heralds. Geography Cities and towns * Val Royeaux - Capital, location of the first Circle of Magi in White Spire, Grand Cathedral and headquarters for the Seekers of Truth. * Arlesans * Churneau * Ghislain * Halamshiral - Former capital of the Dales and home of Empress Celene's "Winter Palace". * Jader - Nearest major Orlesian city to Ferelden. * Lydes * Mont-de-glace * Montfort - Ancestral home of the Montfort noble family. * Montsimmard - Headquarters of the Orlesian Grey Wardens and a second Circle of Magi. * Val Chevin * Val Firmin * Val Foret * Velun - a small town * Verchiel Fortresses * Andoral's Reach * Adamant fortress Regions * The Arbor Wilds * Lake Celestine * The Dales * Deauvin Flats * The Heartlands * Gamordan Peaks * Nahashin Marshes * Urthemiel Plateau * Western Approach with The Abyssal Reach (also called the Abyssal Rift) Notable people with Orlesian origins , culturally Orlesian.]] * Aveline, Knight of Orlais * Briala * Empress Celene I * Gascard DuPuis * Dorothea * Erlina * Isolde * Jeshavis, Mother of Orlais, first female gjoya, or chieftan, of the unified proto-Orlesian tribe and creator of the Game As noted in the note "Jeshavis, Mother of Orlais," in * Julien * Leliana * Liselle * Marjolaine * Nicolas * Prosper * Riordan * Sketch * Stroud * The Baroness * Tug * Warden-Commander * Vivienne Notes * The sun is the symbol of the Orlesian Empire.Codex Entry: Thedas Calendar * The Imperial Highway enters Orlais from its northeast borders with Nevarra. One branch moves northeast until Andoral's Reach while the other moves through the Heartlands and Val Royeaux and then turns east towards the Frostback Mountains. * Orlais was given its name by one of the sons of Andraste and Maferath, after her betrayal and death.Jeshavis * Orlais is home to the University of Orlais. Noted Chantry scholar Brother Genitivi has lectured there about his travels. Trivia * In the expansion pack Awakening, if the player chooses not to import a previous Warden character, they have the option to play as a Grey Warden new to the series, an Orlesian Warden-Commander, starting at level 18. * Orlais was once called Arles. The name was changed because Arles is a real town in France.Gaider, David. "where is Orthland?". BioWare Forums. 2008-12-08. Retrieved 2011-02-11. * It is a tradition for Orlesian children to line up and beg for "petit alms" from passing travelers.David Gaider. Dragon Age: Asunder, page 115. * Orlais has a thriving thieves' guild. In Val Royeaux it appears to operate at least in part in the sewers, making use of the sous de gens, the poorest of the poor who live there.David Gaider. Dragon Age: Asunder, page 350, 352. Gallery Orlesian exile..png|Concept art of an Orlesian exile''Dragon Age RPG'' Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 32. Chevalier.jpg|Chevaliers Orlesian_noble.jpg|Noble Orlesian city WOT.jpg|Concept art of an Orlesian city Concept art.jpg|Concept art Concept art (2).jpg|Concept art Concept art (3).jpg|Concept art Clock.jpg|An elaborate clock See also References * The Official Mini Guide Category:Orlais Category:Nations